Solar System
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Lex Luthor and Circe take a moment to reflect on different halves of a whole relationship - the Joker/Harley relationship.


**Solar System.**

My first DC Universe Online fic and this makes me guilty as I haven't played as White Spy or Athena…something for a long time now. I'll play the brilliant game again soon.

Please enjoy and review.

Written to Inner Universe from Ghost in the Shell.

* * *

There is only ever one thing Luthor becomes jealous over when it comes to thinking about Joker, the third leader of the Secret Society of Super Villains and personal jester in every sense of the word.

And that is his burning relationship with his ever loving partner in crime, Harley Quinn.

They are not girlfriend and boyfriend, fiancés nor husband and wife. They need no title to show the world their spark of love and desire.

Indeed, the very first time Joker introduced Harley to the other two head members of the Society, he had grinned with a strange sparkle in his emerald eyes and taken her hand.

"Lexy, Circe! This is my Harley Quinn! Harley – girl, these are the others."

The others. Hmph, how typical.

But the way he had said the introduction…there was a passionate possessiveness in that 'my' and provided evidence to a relationship that was very different and altogether…odd in its own manner.

Lex Luthor, a man that doesn't really have many lovers, has never seen anything like it.

For a start, it is not forced or faked in any way. Even in public, unlike so many young lovers he sees walking down the street or in the mall, playing up to the public eye, they act like their tie to each other is as natural as breathing air. Whether they're terrorising other people with cameras of news crews on their visage or just taking an innocent walk in the park, they don't put an any performance and they NEVER play up to the expectations of society.

What you see is what you get.

He'd heard from the Joker himself of how they'd met – in Arkham Asylum of all places. But that bragging contains a softened quality and even a cold-hearted cash demon like Luthor can see what a difference Harley has made to the clown.

Oh, he's still mad and unpredictable, crazed as he chases people with knives and threatens to blow up Wayne Manor…only now there's more confidence behind it (if that was ever possible). With a kind hand supporting him and standing behind to show her loyalty to the monster born from acid she loves, Joker does what he does, happier with himself than before.

And he loves her back. He's her protector.

Luthor takes up his tea cup as he gazes over the balcony of the Society's private stowaway and watches with piercing blue eyes as the subjects of his wandering thoughts chase each other with giggles and sputters of laughter on the lush green lawn, acting like children. A metaphor springs to mind as he actually enjoys the pleasant atmosphere and continues to stare down at the circus act couple, now lying on the grass and holding hands, gazing at each other with a smile.

They're like a solar system.

If Harley is the beaming, bright Sun, then the Joker is the Earth and the Moon and all the other planets at once. He revolves around her light like he was born to do so. It seems so right and refreshing. Every move she makes is mirrored by him and one is often found with the other. They could stay away from each other for a while, but the Moon has to pass by the Sun eventually, right? Either way, they are day and night and for a while, Luthor's cold heart yearns for a relationship like theirs and his logical mind comes to the most obvious conclusion in the world as his hands press down his black suit.

Harley belongs to Joker.

* * *

Circe has never been green with envy over another woman before. Why should she? She knows what she's got and the witch flaunts it whenever she wants to (which is nearly all the time). Circe can seduce any man alive if she so wishes. However, it could never come close to what Harley Quinn has managed to secure with the Joker, of all people. This is a man who will gladly torture anyone when he's _bored_ and takes the warped attitude of life being one big joke.

And yet, it doesn't matter when he's around the bubbly blonde. Those big baby blues and happy attitude have somehow tamed a demon and turned him into another psychotic criminal (though he's far from ordinary). Frankly, Circe was astounded the first time she had the pleasure of meeting the clown villainess. She'd appeared to be nothing special at first, as they'd exchanged polite greetings and pleasantries. Then Harley Quinn spun round and caught his purple gloved hand with a beaming upturn of her curvaceous lips and Circe witnessed the verdant eyes, usually filled with mania and sadism, soften a touch (he hadn't hurt her?) and she had understood the truth behind the whispered rumours circulating the villainous community.

Joker seemed to be her personal sunlight, revitalising her and lighting up the dark parts of her mind, cleansing unwanted uneasiness and despair. Harley gravitates around him like Venus or the Moon orbits the Sun and it shows when he gives little gestures of affection; being a gentleman and pulling out a chair to let her be seated first. When he pulls a white gold ring (stolen definitely) from apparently nowhere and carefully slides it on her finger, much to her utter delight.

She's always so touched, so grateful. The Harleen side of the girl will forever understand the significance (and irony) of the infamous Joker being caring towards her – and how lucky and privileged she truly for not being murdered by him in her sleep. Even when he's being his usual self – crazy, full of lust at terrible prospects of cruelty – Harley Quinn never leaves his side for a moment, doesn't shy away in fear or revulsion. When he forgets she's there at a Society meeting, waving his hands around in wild gestures, one touch and voice of agreement will send him running straight back to her like an excited puppy.

Of course, there are the bad times when he shouts at her and pushes her around like a sidekick and makes her cry. But, according to the Clown Princess of Crime herself, he's_ never_ seriously harmed her or even raised a hand to punch or slap her made-up face like everyone wrongly assumes. Circe remembers the angry scowl that stole her cheerful expression – a shadow flitting across a candle – at the memories of unwanted gossip. Because he always makes it up to his harlequin in the end, not by actually saying the words "I'm sorry" but by a small present or simply turning up and cuddling close against her body, looking ashamed.

Harley Quinn smiles and laughs in forgiveness.

And while the sorceress watches the couple draped across the sofa, calmly taking in the news channel together and murmuring quietly to each other, her demeanour (frosty, yet sensual) changes for just a minute. The woman secretly wants a faithful companion by her side too to be able to hold, cherish and pacify when she becomes angry.

Even Circe experiences loneliness sometimes.

After all, Circe knows in her mind that Joker belongs to Harley Quinn.

No questions asked.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! I wanted a different perspective of the Joker/Harley relationship for a change instead of all these abuse stories. In DC Universe Online, you don't really see their relationship in detail, so you can afford to make things up on here. Heh.


End file.
